Extra Time: Makaiju
by hitomiakgae
Summary: "Don't be such an uncultured swine. That's a bassoon."


Minako wasn't sure how would she react to this.

In front of her was Usagi, furiously scribbling her notes and loudly reciting several important points of whatever she was studying. Science, she assumed, had always been Usagi's weak point.

"Ne Usagi-chan, don't you think you're studying too hard?"

Usagi put down her pencil to glare. "No."

Minako whistled. "You know, this is the first time for me seeing you taking your studies very seriously."

"Mama and Papa promised to give me something I don't regret if I Aced this exam," Usagi answered, her eyes never left her notes. "Besides, we're not busy."

"Exactly! We're not busy!" Her companion exclaimed. "We're teenagers. final exam is still…" Minako briefly looked at the pink calendar hanging on the wall, her smile faltered once she realized what date it was, "…three weeks away."

Triumphantly, Usagi went back to her works. "That's right."

Childishly, the avatar of Venus jumped off the bed, screaming. "UGGGHH I WANT CHILD USAGI BAACKK!"

Sadly, the princess wasn't too amused. "I'm a freaking 23 years old right now."

Minako huffed at the lack of reaction and climbed on top of the bed again, landing her body to the soft surface of the bed with her back facing Usagi who studied on the floor. "Technically you're close to 15."

The Moon Princess scowled. "Stop nitpicking." Usagi looked Minako's back then to the clock as she did so. "Look at the time. By the way I forgot to tell you this but do you remember the twin aliens?"

"No." was Minako's straightforward answer, uttered emotionlessly and childishly. It was too childish that Usagi wanted to laugh, but she was too tired to do so.

So, she resorted on palming her face as she came to a quick conclusion. Minako was mad.

"Chocolate ice cream cake?"

"Make that strawberry choco-vanilla and we're good."

"Deal."

Minako was so easy to please.

* * *

Happily stuffing themselves with a large bucket of ice cream, the two blonde girls spent the night discussing random things teenagers were supposed to talk about. The topic Usagi had wanted to discuss was forgotten. They talked about school, recent news, pop stars, and even teased Luna who came in late at night – something they usually didn't do in fear of the grumpy feline's wrath.

Being some sort of maternal figure of the senshi Luna nagged the two for staying awake late at night, and let out a warning if they aren't going to sleep in the count of 3, she would do something.

Empty threat, but they didn't need know that.

Hurriedly, the two ducked under their respective covers, missing Luna's concerned frown. The frown quickly disappeared as the feline yawned tiredly, exhaustion finally taking toll of her.

Sleep first, senshi business second.

It wasn't long before the three succumbed to sleep, all dreaming pleasantly.

* * *

When the meteorite crashed not too far from the site, the three didn't even stir.

Rei jolted awaje, but once she arrived at the crash site along with other civilians, she was only greeted by a deep hole.

She wasn't sure what was exactly happening just a few minutes ago, but she would have to ask Luna or Artemis about it. But now, she would like to have some beauty sleep thank you very much.

* * *

Rei forgot.

* * *

"Seijuro Ghinga, at your service."

The gorgeous orange haired boy introduced himself, bowing with his flute pressed against his chest. He looked very charming and had Usagi didn't know who he was, she would like to try dating this boy.

But alas, Usagi knew him well.

Not really.

She only realized Seijuro was the blue haired alien when she heard that flute play. The music somehow distorted the restoring energy her Silver Crystal constantly hummed. The tingling sensation was unmistakable.

That also caused her to realize that Seijuro was brainwashing all of the school occupants, making it seem that he wasn't a new guy but a popular senior. It was quite strange for Usagi, since Seijuro claimed that he was in the same year as her yet she didn't have any recollection of meeting him before.

Her trained eyes wouldn't miss out a handsome guy like this, no sir.

"Pleasure to meet you," Usagi bowed slightly, smiling and pretended to be annoyingly cheerful, careful to not show any suspicion. Seijuro looked even more smitten.

"Please, allow me to play you a song that perfectly describes my feeling –" Seijuro suddenly stopped. Like a deer caught in a headlight.

"M-My, fancy to see you here," Seijuro laughed nervously, hiding his flute poorly behind her back. "I-I'm just… playing?"

"Indeed."

Usagi turned around, eager to find the source of murderous aura.

Standing menacingly at the center of the hallway was a furious looking Ann (Usagi kind of forgot her civilian name). If looks could kill, Usagi would probably be dead.

"Indeed," Usagi smoothly interjected, her cunning 21-years-old mind coming to play. "I am a member of orchestra group, you see, and I am interested on taking Ghinga-san here as our member. We are quite lacking in woodwind departments, you see."

The male alien looked thoroughly confused. So did the crowd surrounding them, but none of them dared to questioned Usagi. Umino dared to, but Naru was quick to escape with him.

"You are?" He asked.

Usagi looked blankly at the boy. "Unless you don't want to."

Just that simple statement made the murderous aura dissipated so suddenly.

That's all that it takes. Seijuro's ass was saved. Usagi was sure to ask for a payment later.

Seijuro scratched his nape awkwardly, but he was still glad Usagi was there to back him up. Why, he didn't know. Humans sure are weird, he thought but careful not to share it to his lover through the mind-link. "Um, I'll think about it? Um, Natsumi, what do you think?"

"I think it's excellent," Natsumi replied, forcing a smile before turning on her heels.

"Lo and behold, Tsukino Usagi saves the day again!" Umino cheered once Natsumi went back inside her classroom just at the end of the hallway.

The crowd went wild, chanting Usagi's name in frenzy.

"You have my thanks," Seijuro smiled genuinely. "But are you really from orchestra?"

"No, of course not," Usagi lazily waved her hand in dismissal. "This school is too poor for that, though I am actually referring to Juuban Student Orchestra. Try watching their practice next week before auditioning next month." Usagi mimed her mouth shut and the crowds dispersed. "I'm serious. You can gain _positive energy_ from there."

* * *

"I thought you don't know a thing about classical music."

"Does it surprise you?"

"…a bit. Fine. A big yes." Naru paused. "I thought you entirely quitted years ago."

"Picked up music again, should you say. Saxophone is so sexy don't you think so?"

* * *

A week later, three of Heavenly Kings were standing guard on top of the building Juuban Student Orchestra used to practice.

Zoisite couldn't keep still as the jolly beats of Vivaldi's Four Season entered his ears. The orchestra didn't play perfectly, but Zoisite liked the passion they poured into this song.

"They really need to sue this building's owner. The soundproof walls didn't work," Kunzite grumbled, but his ears enjoyed the melodies of Vivaldi's music. "When's the audition anyway?"

"According to Jadeite, it's 6 PM. Look at that, is that girl carrying a bazooka?!" Nephrite suddenly exclaimed, his finger pointed obnoxiously at a girl – probably a participant or a member – who was carrying an instrument twice herself. Originally she put it on its case, but she took it out to practice a bit.

Zoisite's eyes twitched.

"Don't be such an uncultured swine. That's a bassoon."

"Baboon?"

"Bassoon." Zoisite growled out. Luckily a gentle vibration from their communicator snapped them out from their argument.

_Jadeite: Are you idiots even standing guard?! Where is the target?!_

"Oh shut it you. What's the suspect looked like, anyway?"

_Jadeite: Blubbering idiot told me he's an alien. But disguised._

"IDIOT!" Kunzite roared in disbelief at Jadeite's rare show of incompetence. "How are we supposed to know what he looked like?!"

_Jadeite: I'm not really sure. Ami said he's really handsome and… has reddish? Brown? Orange hair? I don't know it's something along the line._

"Isn't that the alien we're looking for?"

And boy, was Nephrite right.

Ail and his Cardian – an ugly creature that had bassoon as its head and claw-like fingers approached the building. Fast.

The three weren't prepared to face the foe yet – they were quickly immobilized by a foul sound of badly played bassoon.

_Jadeite: Any news?! Oi! Guys?!_

* * *

Luckily, the Inner Senshi plus Tuxedo Kamen were prepared. Tuxedo Kamen posed as a participant while the girls were… er, the orchestra's technical team. They did a pretty good job disguising and Jadeite had to applaud them for that.

Just then, Ail and his Cardian materialized right behind the concert master.

"Bazon! Do it!" With the help of the flute, Bazon the Bassoon Cardian moved quickly to immobilize the members and audition participants. Jadeite and Tuxedo Kamen weren't spared – they were caught off guard.

Once the Cardian was satisfied, the two aliens were prepared to leave, but not before they hear the powerful sound of saxophone, horn, piano, trumpet, and snare drum, the instrument all blared horrifyingly loud in the poorly soundproofed walls.

"You are still alive?!"

"The perk of being an immortal," Silver Sailor Moon smirked, setting down the saxophone carefully. "Silver Sailor Moon here at your service. Tell me an object belonging to you, that object being your name?"

Slightly confused by the strange phrasing, Ail scoffed. "And why would I disclose that particular information?" Ail sneered, his hands and lips prepared to blast a few tunes of death.

"Why, aren't we friendly?" Sailor Moon chuckled. "You don't want **us** to be your enemy, trust me."

Ail didn't even blink – it all happened too fast.

His Cardian Bazon was destroyed by a deadly-aimed bullet coming out from Mars' and Venus' fingertips. All energy the Cardian stole was immediately transferred back to the victims, with Jadeite and Tuxedo Kamen recovered much quicker than the regular human.

"We don't want to make you our enemy too," Venus stepped out, but her hands were still holding the shiny brass instrument. "If you want to, we can make an agreement. You get what you want and we keep our peace. How about that?"

Ail hesitated. It sounded tempting.

"I'll listen to your proposal."

* * *

Perhaps it had been too easy.

Silver Sailor Moon came to space to purify the tree after the tree confessed its impurity and the corrupted tree was reborn. Gratefully, Ail and Ann thanked her and left with the sapling after promising not to disrupt the Earth.

It was short, it was anticlimactic, it was excruciatingly boring.

But Ami said they had to focus on entering highschool…

"Okay Ami, you won this time." Minako muttered back then in defeat, days of planning gone to waste. Minako was sure Ami was going to regret it later.

And regret she did. But it saved her study time (not that she needed any).

Due to how boring it was, they all silently agreed on "We are not going to tell the press about this."

**FIN.**

* * *

As I said, this is an extra time and I kind of disappointed at how rushed it feels. It sounded a lot better in my head. But yes, this extra time contained a small detail that would impact the season 2 of this series (guess).

I kind of tempted to write it chaptered like the Dark Kingdom but seeing my condition now, I don't think I can finish it.


End file.
